Manhwa BAB I (Soul & Crime) ChanHan Ver
by Senashin0817
Summary: Dialah... arwah yang kini muncul lagi. membawa masalah di kehidupan. Harus dimusnahkan. Pengorbanan harus ada demi kestabilan kehidupan. Dendam harus dhapuskan dari muka bumi. Dendam yang timbul dari sebuah cerita.


**~~ MANHWA~~**

Author : SenaShin0817

Cast : Chan yeol (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Seok Jin (BTS), Daehyun (BAP), Taehyung (BTS) [bakal ada cast tambahan nanti.. ditunggu yaa]

Warning : Ini GS, Typo everywhere, No bash! No plagiat! Okey?

Rated : T

Summary : . Manhwa bukanlah monster haus darah seperti yang dongeng katakan. Ia membawa segala keburukan, hanya kebaikan yang dapat mengalahkan mereka. Dimana ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk memberika kebaikan demi menghapus keburukan yang manhwa bawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Just click [x]

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

"Luhan-ah!" Taehyung menghampiri Luhan yang sedang membaca komik sembari mendengarkan musik. Bibir mungil yeoja itu bergumam kecil mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan melalui earphone yang bersemat di kedua telinganya.  
>"Ya! xi Luhan!" panggilan Taehyung tetap ia abaikan karena telinganya hanya terdengar suara musik yang ia putar. Taehyung berubah kesal, tangan kanannya merebut komik yang Luhan baca paksa dan melemparnya ke meja Luhan. Tangan kirinya melepas earphone yang bersemat di telinga kanan Luhan<br>"Hei! Luhan, kau lihat Seok jin?" Luhan mengangkat kedua bahu dan meraih komik, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komiknya yang sempat terhenti karena Taehyung. Sudah putus asa bertanya pada Luhan, Taehyung berbalik dan hendak bertanya pada yang lain. Tapi namja yang sedaritadi ia cari sudah muncul di hadapannya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Seok jin meletakkan ranselnya kemudian menepuk bahu Taehyung member isyarat agar yeoja itu mengikutinya. Taehyung mendengus kesal dan mengekor Seok jin yang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Baru beberapa langkah Taehyung menyusul, ia teringat sesuatu. Langkah Taehyung berputar balik menghampiri bangku Luhan dan melepas earphone yang Luhan gunakan asal  
>"Jangan lupa nanti temani aku dan Seok jin ke game center, kau janji bukan?" Luhan menatap Taehyung diam, iapun mengangguk pelan kemudian mengenakan kembali earphone dan kembali fokus pada komik.<p>

At 18.00 KST

Luhan membereskan ranselnya sedikit terburu. Ia baru teringat kalau hari ini jadwalnya kelas tambahan. Ia meraih ranselnya cepat dan mengambil langkah lebar menuju tangga tempat Taehyung dan Seok jin menunggunya. Berulang kali Luhan menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berlawanan arah. Sepertinya keberuntungan belum berada di tangan Luhan, saat ia berbelok di ujung lorong menuju tangga, ada ahn songsaenim datang membawa tumpukan kertas cukup banyak  
>"Pasti tes kelas tambahan, haissh…" Luhan asal membuka pintu toilet dan menunggu disana, sembari menunggu yeoja itu menyisir matanya disekitar toilet sambil berlandai di dinding toilet. Sebenarnya toilet Kyunghee High School sangatlah bersih, Tapi di lantai dua salah satu bilik kamar mandi ditutup tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan bilik itu berada di toilet tempat Luhan bersembunyi. Bilik tersebut berada di bagian paling ujung kiri dari bilik yang lain. Meski hanya toilet yang ditutup, tapi berbagai isu tentang alasan ditutupnya bilik tersebut menjadi perbincangan hangat di kyunghee high school. Banyak diantara mereka yang memilih menjauhi bilik tersebut.<p>

Luhan mengintip kecil melalui pintu. Ia tersentak karena ternyata ahn songsaenim sudah berada di depan pintu toilet. Sepertinya ia akan ke toilet, Luhan berbalik dan berharap ada bilik kosong untuknya bersembunyi. Tapi fakta yang ia dapatkan semua bilik tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu knop pintu masuk toilet sudah diputar. Luhan sudah pasrah, ia membuka pintu bilik di ujung kiri paksa dan masuk kedalam, kemudian menutupnya cepat. Saat Luhan melihat dalamnya, ia merasa bilik itu sangatlah kotor dan klosetnya juga rusak. Debu memenuhi bilik itu, padahal di luar bilik toilet ini sangat bersih. Bunyi sepatu terdengar memasuki bilik tepat disebelah Luhan, ia memastikan bahwa itu benar sepatu _high heels _hitam yang biasa ahn songsaenim kenakan. Setelah memastikan bahwa itu benar ahn songsaenim, Luhan bergegas keluar bilik dan membersihkan seragamnya. Luhan hendak menutup pintu bilik lagi, namun tiba-tiba pintu bilik ditutup kasar dari dalam menimbulkan suara keras.  
>"Siapa disana?!" teriak ahn songsaenim, Luhan langsung keluar dan membuka pintu toilet tanpa menutupnya. Luhan berlari cepat, ia harus bergegas menuju tangga sebelum ketahuan membolos kelas tambahan. Saat hampir sampai di tangga, seorang songsaenim tampak menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Luhan menatap sekelilingnya panik. Disana tidak ada tempat aman untuk bersembunyi hanya ada toilet namja dan… tunggu.. toilet namja! Persetan dengan ada namja disana, Luhan membuka pintu asal dan hendak masuk. Ia hampir berteriak karena tiba-tiba seorang namja berdiri dihadapannya<br>"Eomo-….." namja itu langsung membekap mulut Luhan dan menyeret yeoja itu masuk ke sebuah bilik. Luhan menghela nafas karena ia disekap seorang namja, sekarang dibawa ke dalam bilik. Tubuh Luhanmelemas seketika, bagaimana jika namja ini seorang maniak? Atau.. dia itu haus akan seks? Perasaan Luhanberubah kalut tiba-tiba. Suasana berubah sepi di dalam toilet karena memang hanya ada Luhandan namja yang menyekapnya. Tak lama Luhan mendengar suara langkah sepatu melewati toilet namja, saat itu juga namja itu melepas tangannya yang membekap Luhan. Ia langsung keluar bilik dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Diluar dugaan Luhan, ternyata namja itu meraih gagang pel dan mulai mengepel lantai toilet

"Chanyeol sunbae? Gamsa hamnida… aku pikir siapa." Luhan hendak keluar bilik, tapi Chanyeol justru menudingnya dengan tongkat pel yang ia pegang  
>"Disana saja! Sepatumu mengotori lantai!" Luhan mengangkat satu kakinya dan melihat ke lantai, jejak berwarna coklat menghiasi lantai yang sudah terlihat bersih. Pada akhirnya Luhanduduk diatas kloset dan menunggu Chanyeol yang mengepel lantai. Namja seperti Chanyeol sunbae tidak mungkin mengepel secara rela. Tebakan Luhan, pasti saat ini Chanyeol sedang dihukum karena sesuatu. Mudah ditebak bukan? Ponsel Luhanbordering keras, Chanyeol menatap pemilik ponsel tajam. Latas Luhan langsung meraih ponsel yang berada dalam saku blazernya<p>

Taehyung Calling

Aigoo.. belum selesai masalah kabur. Kali ini Taehyung sudah menelfon, apa yang harus ia katakan? Bahwa ia sedang di dalam toilet namja bersama Chanyeol? Bisa-bisa sahabatnya itu berfikir aneh-aneh tentang dirinya.  
>"Yoboseyo.."<br>"….." Luhanberdehem, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya  
>"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kelas tambahan, kupikir aku benar-benar bodoh lupa hari ini jadwalku kelas tambahan."<p>

"nde, terimakasih kawan!" percakapan itu berakhir. Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang kali ini sudah tidak telihat. Ia berdiri dan keluar bilik mengendap dan melihat sekitar toilet  
>"Kemana Chanyeol sunbae?" mata Luhan beralih ke bilik yang berada di ujung, ia mendengar suara air kran yang dinyalakan. Perlahan, kakinya mengendap menuju bilik itu dan meraih kenopnya perlahan. <em>'astaga.. ada apa di dalam sini?' <em> perlahan, kenop pintu diputarnya dan pintu dibuka perlahan. Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba gemetaran dan semua terasa ringan. Tapi Luhan yakin di dalam sana ada suara air. Mungkin seseorang lupa mematikannya. Pintu yang tadinya terbuka setengah kini terbuka sempurna. Luhan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Keran..keran itu tidak menyala sama sekali, dan disana tidak ada air mengalir setetespun.

"Kau sedang apa disana?" suara berat terdengar bersamaan pintu toilet terbuka, Luhanberjengit kaget dan melompat kebelakang membuatnya terpeleset akibat lantai licin yang belum kering. Jantung Luhanberdegup kencang karena kaget bukan main. Tadi sungguh ia mendengar suara kran yang dinyalakan dari bilik di ujung. Tapi kenapa airnya tidak mengalir setetespun? Luhanbangkit dan berbalik melihat Chanyeol yang mengenakan blazer yang sempat ia lepas karena harus mengepel  
>"Sunbae.. apa sunbae tadi menyalakan kran?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan menatap Luhanseakan-akan bertanya 'Memang kenapa?'<br>"Tadi aku mendengar suara kran dari situ." Luhanmenunjuk bilik di ujung dengan telunjuknya. Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat lurus kea rah yang Luhantunjuk. Namja itu seketika menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhandengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol berbalik dan membuka pintu toilet  
>"Tunggu, sunbae akan pulang?" Chanyeol melepas knop pintu dan berbalik menatap Luhananeh<br>"Tentu, aku punya rumah… kalau kau mau menginap di toilet ya terserah." Chanyeol keluar meninggalkan Luhan. Dalam jangka waktu singkat Luhansudah berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya.

CHANYEOL POV

Aku melihat gadis itu berlari mengikutiku. Yeoja aneh, tiba-tiba bilang keran menyala dengan sendirinya? Dia pikir aku bodoh, dasar yeoja aneh. Tadi ia kenapa tidak pergi saja saat aku mengembalikan peralatan bersih-bersih. Sudahlah biarlah saja, tapi wajah gadis itu.. mirip dengannya, wae? Apa mereka memang kembar? Aneh. Sudahlah itu kejadian lampau dan seharusnya memang harus kulupakan.

"_Kau berselingkuh!" seorang gadis mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kesal, Chanyeol menahan lengn gadis itu dan berlutut  
>"Aku berani sumpah! Aku hanya setia padamu! Mereka hanya memanasimu, sungguh… aku terlalu mencintaimu hanya untukmu saja." Gadis itu berlinang air mata dan mengelak Chanyeol. Ia hendak keluar ruangan itu, tapi Chanyeol menahannya lagi. Kesekian kalinya ia ingin enyah dari sana secepatnya. Tapi namja itu.. Chanyeol selalu menahannya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.<br>"Dengarkan aku kali ini, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat meninggalkanmu, aku sungguh tidak dekat dengan siapapun, aku tak akan berbohong padamu! Dengarkan aku, kumohon…" gadis itu menggeleng dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk di lantai. Ia juga sama, sedih tapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. _

_Gadis itu masuk ke toilet yeoja yang cukup sepi. Ia memutuskan sekedar merenung di bilik. Tapi ternyata bilik semua dikunci dan hanya diujung yang sepi. Gadis itu bergegas masuk ke dalam bilikdan meluapkan tangisannya disana.  
>"Chanyeol…..wae, kau satu-satunya namja yang kupercaya,hanya kau yang ada dihidupku wae?!" gadis itu memukul dinding bilik keras dan membenturkan kepalanya asal. Lebih terlihat seperti orang gila. Tanpa gadis itu sadari ada paku yang mencuak keluar, sepertinya lepas.<br>"akhh…" gadis itu memegangi kepalanya dan ia meraih kenop hendak membuka pintu, tapi kesadarannya hilang sebelum ia berhasil keluar bilik._

"Sunbae!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, astaga.. aku melamunkan dia lagi. Kulirik siapa yang mengagetkanku. Ternyata hoobae itu lagi, dia begitu berisik! Tidakkah dia bosan hanya kudiami? Aneh sekali, kenapa yeoja ini betah sekali mengekoriku. Langkahku kupercepat meninggalkannya, setelah yakin yeoja itu sudah tidak mengikutiku. Aku bergegas menuju parkiran dan pulang.

Author POV

Luhanmelihat ke jalanan. Sudah 1 jam ia menunggu bus tapi tak kunjung ada yang datang. Apa ia sudah melewati jam terakhir bus? Tapi biasanya ia masih dapat bus meski mengikuti kelas tambahan. Aneh sekali hari ini, sial benar-benar sedang senang berada di dekatnya. Luhan meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Ia baru sadar kalau ada dua ponsel yang ada di saku blazernya.  
>"Ponsel siapa ini?"Luhan menekan tombol lock dan disana terpampang foto seorang namja bersama seorang yeoja. Mata Luhan menangkap seorang namja itu adalah Chanyeol sunbae, tapi yeoja itu mungkin yeojachingu Chanyeol sunbae. Otak Luhan mulai sadar, karena wallpaper ponselnya foto Chanyeol sunbae, berarti itu milik Chanyeol sunbae! Ia menyimpan ponsel itu dan akan ia kembalikan besok saja, toh Chanyeol sunbae sudah pulang.<p>

Taehyung memasuki kelas dan mengambil duduk di tempat biasa ia mengambil duduk. Tangannya menjinjing tas mini berisi kotak bekal yang biasa ia bawa. Ia duduk sekedar santai menunggu bel masuk berdentang. Beberapa saat setelah Taehyung, Luhan datang dikerumuni teman yeoja sekelas. Yeoja itu berulah lagi? Taehyung berbalik kebangku di belakangnya, tempat biasa Luhan duduk. Saat yeoja itu duduk dan meletakkan ransel, ia menghela nafas dikelilingi siswa lain  
>"Ya! Luhan yah! Ajari kami, nde? Nilaimu hebat sekali! Tak kusangka kau mendapat nilai test setinggi itu." Taehyung mengeryit bingung, apa yang yeoja-yeoja itu maksud? Apa mungkin test harian kelas tambahan?<br>"Keundae, chingudeul.. ada apa?" seorang yeoja menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sama bingungnya.  
>"Kau tidak lihat hasil test harian kelas tambahan? Luhan mendapat nilai terbaik! Bahkan sung yeol dikalahkan oleh Luhan!" Taehyung menatap kagum sahabatnya yang balik menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan<br>"daedanada! Kau harus mengajariku juga Luhan!" Luhan berfikir keras. Kemarin ia tidak datang kelas tambahan? Bagaimana ia bisa mendapat hasil tes harian jika datang saja tidak! Ini sungguh mustahil. Seberapa keras menjelaskanpun tidak akan berhasil, bukti berkata ia datang dan mengikuti tes. Kalau tidak bagaimana hasil itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Luhan hanya tertawa kecut dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal  
>"Hahaha.. itu hanya kebetulan, aku tidak sepandai itu, atau mungkin sung yeol sedang down hahahaha." Pada akhirnya kerumunan bubar karena Songsaenim sudah tiba. Seok jin juga baru tiba sesaat sebelum songsaenim memulai menerangkan materi pelajaran. Ia langsung duduk dengan wajah sumingrah, tapi begitu duduk reaksi Seok jin sama seperti yang lain. Ia berbalik menghadap bangku Luhan<br>"Nilaimu hebat! Itu rekor! Belum ada yang berhasil mengalahkan soal ahn songsaenim, lain waktu ajari aku!" Seok jin mengacungkan ibu jarinya tepat di depan wajah Luhan kemudian kembali menghadap ke papan tulis mendengarkan penjelasan songsaenimLuhan menopang dagunya malas dan menghela nafas panjang. Semuanya benar-benar terasa aneh sejak kemarin.

Taehyung melangkah pasrah mengikuti Luhan yang sejak tadi menarik lengannya paksa. Jika saja ia bisa lepas dari cengkraman Luhan, maka ia lakukan sejak tadi.  
>"Kau ingin kemana? Kenapa harus menarikku? Kasihan Seok jin harus menungguku!" Luhan tetap melangkah menyusuri lorong mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung "Bukankah kau bilang kau tahu dimana kelas Chanyeol sunbae, cepat beritahu aku!" Sekarang Taehyung tahu apa maksud Luhan menyeretnya paksa tanpa tujuan, jadi sejak tadi yeoja itu mencari kelas Chanyeol sunbae? Ia menepuk bahu Luhan, membuat yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian Luhan menoleh dan melihat Taehyung sudah menunjuk sebuah kelas yang tepat berada beberapa meter di depan. Senyum mengembang di wajah Luhan yang kemudian berlari menuju kelas itu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian seakan lupa siapa peta baik hati yang memberitahu dimana tempat yang yeoja itu cari.<br>"Gomapta!" teriak Luhan dari kejauhan, Taehyung mendengus dan melangkah kembali ke kelasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Luhan menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan sesisi kelas yang ricuh dengan siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Satu langkah Luhan ambil sekedar mengedarkan penglihatannya terhadap isi kelas yang terlihat sangat kacau itu. Tak lama Luhan melihat seorang namja duduk di ujung belakang sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphone. Ujung bibir Luhan membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil begitu melihat seseorang yang dicarinya  
>"Permisi…" Luhan mengetuk pintu pelan, tapi tak ada satupun yang menanggapi sapaan ramah Luhan. Baiklah… ia harus sabar demi mengembalikan barang yang bukan miliknya.<br>"Permi-." Baru akan mengulangi sapaannya, seorang namja jangkung sudah menoleh dan melihat keberadaan Luhan. Namja itu meninggalkan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Luhan di ambang pintu kelas  
>"Kau hoobae kelas 2 bukan? Ada apa kemari? Mencari siapa?" Luhan membungkuk sopan pada sunbaenya. Kemudian ia hendak menceritakan tujuannya ke sana, tapi tiba-tiba seorang namja menepuk bahu namja itu dari belakang "Suho-ah, dia mencariku." Namja yang bernama suho itu menoleh kebelakang, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sehingga Luhan bisa melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri disana menatap Luhan ketus.<br>"Mana ponselku?" tanya Chanyeol to the point, Luhan yang berlandai di dinding lorong segera merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam dari dalam sakunya. Kemudian, Luhanmengulurkan ponsel itu pada Chanyeol, dan langsung direbut oleh pemiliknya.  
>"Entah bagaimana itu bisa padamu, sejak berada di dekatmu aku terus merasa aneh. Tadi kalau tidak salah bukankah ada namamu di hasil tes harian kelas tambahan, selain membolos, kau menyogok guru rupanya." Luhan mendelik kesal menatap Chanyeol yang dengan cuek kembali masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Luhan setelah mengatai Luhandengan kata-kata yang amat menusuk hati. Oke.. Luhan berlebihan<br>_'wajahnya saja tampan, hatinya busuk, ah.. bukan hatinya batu!' _Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik kembali ke kelas atau ia harus berdiri di lorong sampai jam pelajaran kali ini berakhir.  
>Saat sampai di depan pintu kelas, tiba-tiba ahn songsaenim memanggil Luhan dan mengejar yeoja itu. Luhan sudah bisa menebak bahwa ia akan dimarahin karena kemarin tidak datang.<br>"Chukkae-yo!" itu diluar dugaan, kenapa beliau justru mengucapkan selamat? Semua semakin terasa aneh. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil  
>"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau begitu pandai, nanti sepulang sekolah datanglah ke kantor, aku akan memberimu hadiah, baru kali ini ada yang bisa mendapat nilai hampir sempurna untuk soal dengan tingkat kesulitan seperti kemarin." Luhan tersenyum malu dan memutuskan untuk mengelak saja "Tidak songsaenim, itu terlalu berlebihan.. mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja." Ahn songsaenim menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meraih kedua bahu Luhan dan tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu<br>"Aku yakin mendian appa dan eommamu pasti bangga, memang kau selalu mendapat peringkat 2 di bawah sung yeol, tapi kali ini kau pasti berusaha keras!" Luhan mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Bagaimanapun ahn songsaenim adalah wali kelasnya, jadi wajar saja jika ia mengetahui Luhan secara detail.  
>"Aku harus mengajar setelah ini, jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah temui songsaenim nde?" Luhan mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan seiring songsaenimnya melenggang pergi.<p>

Sudah satu jam Taehyung, Luhan, Seok jin menunggu bus di halte. Dan selama itu juga Taehyung mengoceh dengan berbagai topic yang berbeda. Kenapa gadis itu tidak lelah mengoceh? Padahal ini sudah pukul 6 sore, Dan diantara Seok jin dan Luhan, tentu hanya Seok jin yang mendengarkan dengan baik, bahkan merespon sepenuhnya. Keduanya memang serasi menjadi couple, kenapa tidak jadi kekasih saja? Sebenarnya jauh lebih menyenangkan jika keduanya menjadi pasangan sesungguhnya. Selain itu yang terbaik untuk keduanya, dan setidaknya Luhan tidak harus repot-repot menjadi obat nyamuk diantara keduanya seperti sekarang.  
>"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi siang kau mencari kelas Chanyeol sunbae?" Luhan menoleh pada Taehyung dan tersenyum polos. Taehyung mendengus kesal "Jangan jawab aku dengan senyum idiotmu!" lanjutnya, senyum Luhan luntur berubah menjadi wajah cemberut<br>"Ponsel Chanyeol sunbae terbawa olehku." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, tapi Seok jin masih menatap Luhan bingung.  
>"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian memiliki hubungan? Kenapa tidak cerita pada kami?" Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa namja itu jadi menyambungkan pembicaraan mereka kesana?<br>"Mwoya?! Tentu tidak!aku bertemu dengannya sedang dihukum mengepel toi-." Luhan berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh jika membeberkan masalah petemuanya dengan Chanyeol sunbae di toilet namja. Yang ada kedua temannya semakin curiga.  
>"Maksudku, Chanyeol sunbae sedang mengepel Karen dihukum, dan aku menemukan ponselnya di toilet, jadi kubawa pulang." Kali ini Seok jin mengangguk tanda ia paham. Luhan menghela nafas lega karena Seok jin percaya.<br>"Ah itu busnya sudah datang, khajja!" Taehyung bangkit lebih dulu dan menarik kedua lengan temannya yang masih duduk santai. Gadis itu memang bersemangat pulang.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang. Matanya menangkap banyak siswa berkerumun di depan kantor guru, Luhan menghampiri kerumunan itu dan menepuk bahu Taehyung yang baru keluar dari dalam kerumunan tadi  
>"Taehyung… wae?" yeoja itu tidak menjawab justru sesegukan menahan tangisannya. Seok jin yang mengikuti di belakang Taehyung member isyarat agar Luhan masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Luhan mengangguk dan mendesak mencoba memasuki kerumunan. Tapi tiba-tiba bau anyir seperti karat menyeruak di hidung Luhan. Kepalanya mendadak pening, tapi rasa penasarannya benar-benar membuncah. Ia akhirnya berhasil masuk, dan matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mengejutkan.<p>

" Ahn songsaenim!"

TBC

Chap pertama selesai! ^^ gomawo review di trailernya… ini aku bikin banyak versi… jangan khawatir para fans couple, sudah beberapa ke PM juga request couple… okay, gomawo atas semangat kalian untukku ^^ aku terhura. Ini adalah single comeback pertamaku, mohon bantuannya, terima kasih ^^

SENA


End file.
